


A Bunch of Hamilton Texting Shenanigans

by puppycornashlynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And angst, As in Laf's pan and that's about it, As in three, Asexual Character, Beware of the trigger warnings, Bisexuality, Comedy, Cuz if any fandom can handle an overbearing amount of angst, Depression, Did I mention depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, FML, Fluff and Humor, I mean they're in college so you'd hope so, If we can handle two deaths happening within like three songs, Is it obvious that I don't like Reynolds?, It's a gay comedy, Lots of asexual people, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Only option is college peeps, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Reynolds being a dochue, Reynolds existing, Self-Harm, So Act 1 pretty much, Tags Are Fun, Then we can handle anything, They're not adults, They're not high schoolers, This Is STUPID, This'll probably have some triggering stuff like, it's this one, kill me now, lots of depression, more than most fanfics have, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: As the title says.The squad™'s group chat is heccin' weird.Chapter 1 in a nutshell: Alex started this to keep track of relationships but it downward spiraled.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Samuel Seabury, Martha Manning/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Bunch of Hamilton Texting Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of writing my oneshot compilation?  
> Yes, yes I did.  
> Do I regret a thing?  
> No, my emotions are nonexistent.

**Non-Stop** _has created a group chat._

 **Non-Stop** has added **Totally Not Gay UwU Turtles** , **FrenchFry** , **BadassHorseFucker** , **Dead Inside** , **aNd pEggY** , **CinnamonRoll** , **NeverSatisfied** _,_ **SickBoyo** _,_ **MacAndCheeseFucker** _,_ **NotActuallyBritishBritishCinnamonRoll** _,_ _and_ **Can'tSayNoToMe** _to the_ _group chat._

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** you have five seconds to explain why we're here before i come over and suffocate you with cuddles.

 **Non-Stop:** I'd be okay with that...

 **aNd pEggY:** i mean he does have a point, y r we here?

 **Non-Stop:** Because I can't keep track of all the relationships in our friend group.

 **NeverSatisfied:** dude there's like eleven people in our friend group, how can u not keep track of that?

 **Non-Stop:** Because we're all i n s a n e and I don't even... AHHHHHHH-

 **SickBoyo:** Do you need cuddles?

 **Non-Stop:** Yes, I do.

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** we're bringing blankets.

 **FrenchFry:** i regret my friend choices

 **Totally Not Gay UwU Turtles:** no you don't

 **FrenchFry:** ok you're right

 **Dead Inside:** if this chat just exists so you can know relationships then why are me, thomas and james here?

 **Non-Stop:** Cuz.

 **BadassHorseFucker:** i don't appreciate this name.

 **aNd pEggY:** you're not living it down anytime soon, get used to it

 **BadassHorseFucker:** i hate this friend group

 **FrenchFry:** we love you too

 **CinnamonRoll:** as the mom friend of this friend group i ask you all to just let alex talk

 **Non-Stop:** That's kind of hard when I'm being cuddled to death by my boyfriends.

 **SickBoyo:** We're not cuddling you to death...

 **Non-Stop:** I can't breathe.

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** stop being so dramatic

 **Non-Stop:** I'm not being dramatic I just honestly can't breathe.

 **SickBoyo:** Welcome to my life.

 **Non-Stop:** Are you okay?

 **SickBoyo:** No.

 **NeverSatisfied:** is anyone here okay?

 **Can'tSayNoToMe:** no

 **MacAndCheeseFucker:** i was about to say you're wrong but no, you're not.

 **NotActuallyBritishBritishCinnamonRoll:** i think i am

 **Non-Stop:** You don't count.

 **NotActuallyBritishBritishCinnamonRoll:** why not?

 **Non-Stop:** You're just here because if I didn't invite you Peggy would probably kill me.

 **aNd pEggY:** true that

 **Non-Stop:** And we all have aNdpEggYphobia.

 **aNd pEggY:** is that the official phobia name now?

 **Non-Stop:** Yeah. And the phobia of Eliza is Cinnaphobia.

 **CinnamonRoll:** What reason is there to be scared of me?

 **aNd pEggY:** you have a fucking flamethrower and have threatened to burn down peoples' dorms multiple times.

 **Can'tSayNoToMe:** yeah, you're kinda insaneeeeeeee

 **CinnamonRoll:** peggy's more insane

 **aNd pEggy:** i have no sanity

 **Non-Stop:** Anyways, back on topic-

 **aNd pEggY:** no

 **Non-Stop:** Okay then.

**Author's Note:**

> I likely wrote this while I was drunk off of depression and/or sleep-deprived.  
> Follow me at various places:  
> My Hamilton Amino - @🖤aNd pUppY (Le Jeffmads Shitposter)🖤  
> My Hamilton Tumble Bumble - @puppys-random-hamilton-stuff  
> My Wattpad where I occasionally post stuff - @puppycornashlynn  
> My Jeffmads Tumblr - @just-jeffmads-shit  
> So yeah.


End file.
